Wireless earphones or headsets are known. For example, PCT application PCT/US09/39754, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses a wireless earphone that receives and plays streaming digital audio. When a user wears wireless earphones in both of his/her ears, the playing of the digital audio stream preferably is synchronized to reduce or eliminate the Haas effect. The Haas effect is a psychoacoustic effect related to a group of auditory phenomena known as the Precedence Effect or law of the first wave front. These effects, in conjunction with sensory reaction(s) to other physical differences (such as phase differences) between perceived sounds, are responsible for the ability of listeners with two ears to localize accurately sounds coming from around them. When two identical sounds (i.e., identical sound waves of the same perceived intensity) originate from two sources at different distances from the listener, the sound created at the closest location is heard (arrives) first. To the listener, this creates the impression that the sound comes from that location alone due to a phenomenon that might be described as “involuntary sensory inhibition” in that one's perception of later arrivals is suppressed. The Haas effect occurs when arrival times of the sounds differ by more than 30 to 40 milliseconds. As the arrival time (in respect to the listener) of the two audio sources increasingly differ beyond forty (40) milliseconds, the sounds will begin to be heard as distinct. This is not a desirous effect when listening to audio in a pair of earphones.